


He Watches…

by Traducción Lagrimas del Fenix (Meliza_Malfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meliza_Malfoy/pseuds/Traducci%C3%B3n%20Lagrimas%20del%20Fenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RESUMEN: Severus Snape es un hombre muy afortunado, ciertamente... </p><p>Traducción Autorizada by HPFangirl71</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Watches…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Watches...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/235216) by [HPFangirl71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71). 



  
  


**HE WATCHES…**

  
  
  
**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:**  <http://archiveofourown.org/works/235216>  
  
 **AUTOR:**  HPFangirl71  
  
 **TRADUCCIÓN:**  Meliza Malfoy  
  
 **BETA:** Bellatrix_2009  
  
 **DISCLAIMER:**  Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a HPFangirl71, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.  
  
 **RESUMEN:**  Severus Snape es un hombre muy afortunado, ciertamente... 

* * *

 

* * *

  
Él amaba verlos... adoraba ver cómo se besaban, como sus dedos vagaban a través de los músculos inusualmente duros. Una mano tirando de los rizos rubios platinos le excitaba y los suaves gemidos de éxtasis podrían tentarlo para tocarlos, pero él se abstendría. Quería ver cómo se daban placer el uno al otro, sin él para corromperlos.  
  
Sí, Severus observaría y esperaría el momento justo para unirse a ellos. Observaría como la lengua lamia lentamente ese agujero fruncido y apretado. Él observaría como el joven mago se corcoveaba de placer por la intrusión de esa lengua en su culo. Ellos clamarían y él gemiría. La estrechez en su ingle crecería con cada movimiento de los cuerpos sedosos delante de él.  
  
Ellos fueron su premio, lo que hizo que en su vida valiera la pena cada momento de desesperación que había sufrido antes de que hubieran entrado en esto. Dejó que su mano se sumergiera hasta rozar su miembro mientras observaba con expectación. Viendo como Harry se deslizaba dentro de los hermosos confines de Draco. Escuchó a Draco gemir por el doloroso placer que la polla de Harry le daba. Severus pensaba que la unión de sus cuerpos era el espectáculo más erótico en el que jamás había puesto sus ojos.  
  
Lo más sorprendente de esta unión que observaba tener lugar en una maraña de sábanas y cuerpos sudorosos era que él fuera el responsable de la misma. Su amor por ellos, los juntó en este trío de corruptos que habían formado. Ahora, Draco y Harry se amaban tanto como lo amaban a él. Cuando Harry empujó con fuerza en Draco y el rubio se dio vuelta para besarlo, él pudo verlo en sus ojos.  
  
Ese calor lujurioso en sus ojos fue su perdición mientras gemía con placer y terminaba duro. Él pudo no pudo resistir por más tiempo... se subió en la cama con ellos y dejó que sus manos recorrieran sus cuerpos unidos. Aceptando el beso de los dos, dejó que sus dedos agarraran la polla de Draco. Él igualó el ritmo de Harry y pronto ambos chicos estaban en su liberación en medio de un torrente de gritos vulgares. En el resplandor del orgasmo, ambos establecieron contacto con él. Él los puso entre sus brazos, maravillándose de lo afortunado que había sido al encontrar su amor...

* * *

  


End file.
